Et après ? Un nouveau départ
by minimilie
Summary: Suite de "Le Roux et l'Archer" et "Liaison dangereuse". Tandis que Marco tente de remonter la pente après la mort d'Elie, le Roux s'éloigne d'Azami à regret. Séparation provisoire ou définitive, douleurs, joies, retrouvailles ou rencontres, regrets, désillusion, combat contre soi-même ou contre l'autre... Le chemin est long avant de choisir d'aller de l'avant avec le sourire.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà et c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion et d'excitation que je vous poste le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Cette fiction est la suite de Le Roux et l'Archer et de Liaison dangereuse, pour les nouveaux-venus je vous conseille de les lire même si je rappellerai la situation au cours des premiers chapitres..._

_Mon rythme de parution sera assez aléatoire étant donné que j'aurai une année assez intense niveau études... Mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux !_

_Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ! Pour le moment, c'est un Shanks/Azami (OC) et un Marco/Elie (OC). D'autres couples apparaîtront au cours de cette histoire..._

* * *

Smoker soupira tout en signant un énième rapport tout aussi inintéressant qu'inutile. Son esprit était ailleurs, torturé. Depuis l'évasion d'Elie, qui était sur le point d'être exécutée par le Gouvernement Mondial, il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Il se doutait que cela allait être ainsi, elle ne souhaiterait pas le mettre en danger en lui écrivant. Mais tout de même il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui montrerait que la trentenaire était toujours en vie. Une coupure de journaux, un rapport du quartier général… mais non, rien. Et cela lui faisait craindre le pire.

Il dit à Tashigi qu'il rentrait chez lui, ignorant les réprimandes de sa seconde qui lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas encore fini la montagne de paperasse s'amoncelant dans son bureau. Se transformant en fumée, il survola Logue Town et se dirigea vers la mer avant de s'arrêter au bord d'une falaise. Il s'assit et souffla de gros nuages de fumée ave ses cigares en regardant la mer se fracasser contre les rochers. C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient pour discuter lorsque leurs missions respectives le leur permettaient. C'était également là qu'ils s'étaient adressé la parole pour la première fois.

A l'époque il n'était qu'un gringalet abandonné par ses parents et qui avait avalé par mégarde un fruit du démon. Elle, une fillette orpheline, seule survivante d'un village massacré par des pirates. Tous deux avaient été recueillis par le docteur Haruto, qui travaillait dans la Marine.

Etant orphelins, ils comprenaient chacun la peine et la souffrance de l'autre et s'étaient fait la promesse de toujours avancer en se soutenant mutuellement. Ils étaient devenus les amis les plus fidèles, puis frère et sœur de cœur. Ils avaient intégré la Marine ensemble, s'étaient entraînés ensemble, avaient combattu ensemble, avaient gagné une réputation ensemble et étaient monté en grade ensemble, chacun dans leur domaine respectif. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, Elie était une de ses raisons de vivre. Jamais un frère n'aimerait sa sœur comme il l'adorait. Hina en avait d'ailleurs été jalouse au début de leur relation. Il aurait donné sa vie pour sa sœur de cœur, si celle-ci ne le lui avait pas formellement interdit.

Il avait eu des doutes lorsqu'elle lui avait appris sa grossesse. Elle avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur le père. L'enfant était finalement mort et il s'était inquiété de la voir dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. En apprenant son arrestation il avait été atterré. Détruit. Elle n'avait pas pu les trahir ainsi. _Lui_ cacher cela, à lui son confident de toujours. Pourtant elle l'avait bien fait et, même si elle lui avait donné ses raisons d'avoir agit ainsi et qu'il les avait comprises, il ne pouvait pas pour autant ne pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle s'était fourrée dans un pétrin dans lequel cette fois il ne pourrait pas la sortir et il mourrait de peur de la perdre.

L'arrivée de l'emplumé bleu avait ôté le poids de cette culpabilité déchirante. Le phénix avait empêché l'exécution d'Elie et l'avait emmenée avec lui, la sortant des griffes de la Marine. Smoker espérait juste qu'elle irait bien à présent et qu'elle réussirait à refaire sa vie aux côtés de ce pirate… Elle était salement amochée la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Un oiseau s'approcha de lui, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment en le reconnaissant.

- Pik ?

C'était l'oiseau d'Elie… Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce piaf l'avait toujours apprécié. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa maîtresse.

Pik lâcha un petit objet dans la main du gris avant de se poser sur l'épaule du colonel en piaillant. Celui-ci détailla l'objet, le cœur battant. Cet anneau, représentant un serpent qui se mordait la queue… Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Il le lui avait offert pour sceller leur promesse. Il ne quittait jamais son doigt même lorsqu'elle opérait des patients alors que c'était interdit pour des raisons d'hygiène. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'entêtait à le garder, elle avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'elle vivante il ne le quitterait jamais parce qu'il était trop précieux pour qu'elle prenne le risque de le perdre.

Des sanglots parcoururent les épaules du gris. Pik s'envola, retournant vers la mer.

- Putain Elie, tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir… Espèce d'idiote !

Et il continua à pleurer et à la traiter de tous les noms pendant des heures et des heures. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent et que ses jurons s'estompèrent il ne fut pas réconforté pour autant. Il lança l'anneau dans la mer, seul tombeau acceptable.

Il voulait tous les tuer. Tous ceux qui l'avaient conduite à sa perte. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Elie n'aurait pas voulu qu'il gâche sa vie pour elle. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait Hina enceinte… S'il se rebellait il serait tué lui aussi et laisserait un orphelin innocent derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était continuer à vivre du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en gardant en mémoire l'image inchangée de sa sœur telle qu'elle l'avait été avant le scandale. Heureuse de vivre. Radieuse. Indomptable. Et il ferait également tout pour que personne n'oublie jamais dans les hautes sphères qu'avant d'avoir été un traître, elle était avant tout un médecin brillant comme la Marine en avait eu peu jusque-là et qu'ils avaient eu tort de ne pas lui donner une seconde chance.

* * *

Marco se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. Essayant de calmer ses tremblements incontrôlés, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

Un cauchemar. Encore un. Depuis dix jours, il parvenait à peine à fermer l'œil. Dès qu'il essayait il revoyait en songe le souvenir des derniers instants qu'ils avaient passé Elie et lui, dans ce phare miteux où elle l'avait immobilisé avant de lui expliquer qu'elle allait se sacrifier pour qu'il vive. Pour que leur fille soit en sécurité. La dernière chose qu'il voyait dans son rêve avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres était son amante lui soufflant un « je t'aime » et « je suis désolée ».

Il se mordit la main pour étouffer son sanglot. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'Elie était morte. La douleur de sa perte semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Elle le bouffait de l'intérieur, lui broyant le cœur et le laissant hébété, incapable de la surmonter. Il voulait mourir… il voulait la rejoindre et en cesser avec tout ça.

Un bruissement attira son attention. Il se tourna vers le berceau qui était près du bureau. La petite Eimi le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, suçant son pouce. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Eimi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, souffla-t-il d'une voix rompue par les larmes.

Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux de son géniteur, intriguée, avant de pousser un petit cri amusé. Enfin, tenta de le faire… Puisqu'elle était muette pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche ouverte.

Marco retourna dans son lit et posa sa puce sur son ventre. La regarder le calma progressivement. Le petit être s'amusa un moment avec les boutons de la chemise entrouverte de son géniteur tandis qu'il l'observait bouger ses doigts minuscules, captivé. C'était sa fille. Un petit bout d'elle et de lui, la seule chose qu'elle lui ait laissée... Il l'adorait de tout son être. Etonnamment, elle semblait extrêmement douée pour détecter les moments où il laissait le désespoir l'envahir et réussissait à lui réchauffer le cœur par son innocence et sa gaité de bébé qui découvre le monde qui l'entoure.

Elle finit par s'assoupir et il soupira, tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit cette fois. Il s'était endormi sur son bureau, pour ne pas changer. Travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement était jusqu'à présent la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour dormir ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Cela inquiétait les autres commandants, mais ils s'abstenaient de tout commentaire pour le moment. Pour le moment, il arrivait encore à tenir le Moby Dick. Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps comme cela…

Il contempla le visage endormi de sa fille. Il se trouvait pathétique. Pitoyable. Même ces mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour décrire ce dégoût qu'il ressentait par rapport à lui-même. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu sauver Elie, mais en plus il était incapable de profiter de cette vie que son amante lui avait offerte en mourant à sa place. Il avait leur fille avec lui, mais il était trop malheureux pour réussir à s'en occuper correctement… Heureusement qu'elle était sage comme une image et qu'Izou s'était entiché de la gamine et qu'il le suppliait de le laisser s'en occuper quand il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il n'était plus qu'un fantôme, quelle vision de lui devait-il donner à leur enfant !

- Je ne vais pas y arriver sans toi Elie, souffla-t-il, troublant le silence de la chambre. Je ne vais juste pas y arriver.

Le silence lui répondit. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas lui adresser la parole de là où elle était… Il était un idiot. Un idiot mou. Un faible…

Il jura entre ses dents. S'apitoyer sur son sort ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Eimi avait besoin de lui et Elie devait se retourner dans sa tombe à le voir aussi négligeant. Il fallait qu'il soit digne de ce regard plein d'amour que la petite lui lançait dès qu'elle le voyait, comme si elle savait qui il était inconsciemment. Il devait être fort, pour elle. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette dépression et s'occuper d'elle serait le meilleur moyen de se guérir…

Il eut un minuscule sourire en la voyant serrer doucement son petit poing contre son torse musclé, bercée par son mouvement régulier rythmé par sa respiration. Elle était si belle… Il était fier d'être père, même s'il l'avait appris longtemps après sa naissance et dans des circonstances malheureuses. Il voulait son bonheur plus que tout au monde. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, de ne pas céder au désespoir qui le submergeait. Tout en contemplant le visage apaisé du poupon ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement et il finit par s'endormir. Demain, songea-t-il avant de sombrer, il demanderait au médecin de bord un remède contre les mauvais rêves. Accepter sa détresse et en faire part à d'autres, c'était la première étape pour la surmonter.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard_

Marco était désemparé. Complètement perdu. Le reste de l'équipage également. Depuis quelques jours, Eimi ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Elle faisait ses dents. Heureusement pour eux qu'elle était muette, sinon ils n'auraient plus d'oreilles vu comment elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'époumoner en silence.

Le blond prit la petite dans ses bras, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues et tentant de la calmer en la berçant. Le médecin avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il fallait juste attendre que les dents sortent. Mais pour l'heure ses gencives étaient seulement rouges à cause de la poussée, aucune petite dent blanche ne sortait encore… Et cela faisait presque une semaine que cela durait.

Haruta revint à ce moment d'une mission en solitaire. Il s'étonna de l'ambiance étrange qui régnait sur le Moby Dick.

- Eh bah les gars vous avez l'air heureux de me revoir…

- Désolé Haruta, on est un peu anxieux. Eimi n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis que tu es parti.

- C'est mignon ! s'exclama le commandant de la flotte en avançant vers la petite. Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué si fort ma petite nièce ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle cria silencieusement avec un peu plus d'ardeur, devenant encore plus rouge.

- Elle fait ses dents, répliqua Izou en soupirant.

- Ma pauvre petite, ça fait mal hein ? lui demanda Haruta d'un air compatissant. Viens-là, tonton Haruta connaît un truc pour t'aider. Cette bande de bras cassés qui s'occupe soi-disant de toi n'y connait décidément rien…

Ils regardèrent le commandant aux allures de garçonnet rentrer dans le navire et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec la petite totalement calmée. Médusés, ils la regardèrent mâchouiller avec application un gant de toilette humide.

- Et voilà, problème réglé !

- Où tu as appris ça ? lui demanda Vista. C'est vrai après tout, appuya-t-il avec un sourire en coin, t'es puceau... comment tu sais ça alors que c'est impossible que tu aies déjà eu des gosses ?

- La ferme ! s'écria Haruta, une veine palpitant sur son front alors que tous les autres commandants rigolaient. C'est pas parce que j'ai des traits enfantins que je suis puceau, arrête de me tanner avec ça !

- Pourtant on ne t'a jamais vu rentrer en bonne compagnie sur le Moby Dick… appuya Blamenco

- Parce que je préfère faire ça sur la terre ferme c'est tout !

- C'est ça, à d'autres…

- Oh et puis merde, vous me faites chier. La prochaine fois que vous aurez un souci avec la petite démerdez-vous !

- Langage ! s'écrièrent Marco et Izou en même temps.

Ils ne voulaient pas que la petite entende des choses aussi grossières dès son plus jeune âge.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard_

Izou était à genoux devant Eimi. Cette dernière refusait catégoriquement de manger la purée de petits pois qu'il lui avait pourtant préparée avec amour.

- Allez Eimi, ouvre la bouche s'il-te-plait…

La petite ferma encore plus sa petite bouche, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant je t'en prie !

- Yoi, c'est une enfant Izou, comment veux-tu qu'elle ne le fasse pas ?

Izou soupira avant de regarder Marco.

- Enfant ou pas, c'est une véritable chipie. Têtue comme pas possible, son père tout craché.  
Le blond tiqua.

- Donne, lui intima-t-il en lui prenant la purée des mains. Laisse-moi faire.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va être plus conciliante avec toi ?

- On peut toujours essayer.

- Je veux bien voir ça !

Il lui laissa la place, s'installant à côté. Le phénix prit une cuillère de purée et la sentit.

- Tu m'étonnes ne veuille pas en manger, ça pue ton truc !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon truc qui pue ?

- Yoi, langage ! tonna Marco tandis qu'Izou refermait la bouche en une moue vexée.

- Eimi ma chérie, regarde la cuillère, reprit Marco en levant celle-ci au-dessus de lui. Elle va faire l'avion jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage, mais il faut que tu ouvres la bouche pour qu'elle y arrive !

- Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux…

Eimi regarda un instant la cuillère faire de la voltige entre les doigts de son père, avant de sourire et d'ouvrir la bouche. Il y déposa une bouchée qu'elle avala sous le regard médusé d'Izou.

- Tu vois que ça marche !

- J'avoue, je suis vaincu…

Il continua à la nourrir de cette manière un petit instant. Mais au bout de la huitième bouchée, la petite se lassa et au lieu de l'avaler souffla fort sur la cuillère. Son contenu aspergea son paternel qui fit la grimace tandis qu'Izou éclatait de rire.

- Ah non Eimi, c'était pas sympa ça ! s'écria le blond

Eimi lui fit la grimace et renversa le bol de purée sur sa petite tête, s'en faisant un casque.

- Ha ha ha ha ha, ouh ouh, ouh, mon Dieu, j'en peux plus ! hurla de rire Izou. Tu as voulu faire le malin, bien fait pour toi !

Marco soupira. Bon eh bien ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre un bain…

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard_

- Il paraît que le Roux aurait un nouveau membre dans son équipage. Une femme.

Marco regarda pensivement l'avis de recherche que lui avait tendu Joz. Azami la flèche foudroyante. La prime était plutôt élevée.

- Femme ou non ça ne change rien. Nous ne sommes pas en conflit ouvert avec Shanks, mais si cela devait être le cas elle peut s'avérer être un adversaire redoutable. Il nous faut nous en méfier au même titre que les autres.

- En plus, souffla Haruta en regardant l'avis de recherche, vu ses yeux ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait un lien avec Œil-de-Faucon. Je n'essaierai pas de lui chercher des noises…

- Vous croyez qu'il se la tape ? demanda Blamenco avec un sourire entendu. (1)

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses devant la gamine ! s'écria Izou, une veine palpitant sur son front.

En parlant de gamine… Eimi avait profité du fait qu'Izou la lâche un moment pour venir à quatre pattes jusqu'à son père. Ce dernier sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait de plus en plus la bougeotte, il fallait une attention constante pour la surveiller…

- Je n'en sais rien Blamenco et honnêtement je m'en fiche. S'il veut affronter la colère d'un Schichibukai c'est son problème.

Il s'interrompit en voyant Izou faire des grimaces à Eimi. Cette dernière riait aux éclats, de son rire aphone trop mignon. Marco soupira tandis que les autres éclataient de rire et qu'Izou rougissait, pris sur le fait. Il se demandait parfois qui était le plus gamin, Eimi ou les autres commandants. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleures personnes pour prendre soin de sa petite quand il ne pouvait le faire.

Voyant qu'Eimi s'agitait pour retourner chez Izou, il la reposa par terre doucement avant de reprendre le fil de sa discussion.

- A part des ragots, vous n'avez rien de mieux à rapporter de vos expéditions ?

- Whitey Bay a été attaquée par des hommes de Big Mom, mais elle leur a mis a raclée de leur vie.

- ça ne m'étonne pas, elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Je suis content qu'elle s'en soit sortie sans dégâts. Et sinon ?

- Marco ? fit Izou avec une voix surexcitée. Regarde Eimi !

La petite s'était mise debout en s'accrochant au pantacourt de son père et se dirigeait à présent d'un pas chancelant vers Izou qui lui tendait les bras.

- Viens par ici ma belle ! fit le travesti avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est que t'es devenue une grande fille maintenant, tu marches !

Le blond eut un sourire fier. A presque 11 mois, elle était précoce. Le fait de vivre sur un bateau avait peut-être accéléré les choses. C'était une bonne chose. Si elle voulait survivre, elle devrait vite être capable de se débrouiller seule. Même s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, un accident était si vite arrivé… Une simple chute dans la mer lui serait fatale.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Marco se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade. Encore un cauchemar… Il se leva pour s'asperger le visage d'eau, reprenant son souffle. Même s'il faisait meilleure figure auprès des autres ces derniers mois, il n'allait pas beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Il avait arrêté le traitement contre les mauvais rêves, pensant qu'il arriverait mieux à dormir maintenant qu'il était un peu plus stable émotionnellement. Mais rien à faire, il avait échoué. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Elie de la tête, ni à oublier sa douleur. Il n'y arriverait probablement jamais d'ailleurs.

Refusant de céder à son coup de blues, il se dirigea vers le berceau où dormait Eimi. Etre aux côtés de sa fille était la seule chose qui l'apaisait… Il se calma en la regardant, calant sa respiration sur la sienne. Elle se gratta le nez en fronçant les sourcils pendant son sommeil avant de bouger légèrement sur le côté.

Le berceau commençait à être petit, il faudrait bientôt le changer. Ou lui faire carrément un petit lit. Il redoutait et repoussait l'instant où il allait devoir la mettre dans une autre chambre. Cela lui arrivait déjà souvent de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours ou qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée, alors il n'imaginait même pas comment ça serait si elle était dans une pièce à part…

Il retourna dans son lit avant de sortir une bouteille de rhum de sous le matelas et de boire une gorgée au goulot, un galet de granite marin sur le torse. Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'Elie était morte… Arriverait-il à s'en remettre un jour ? Pour le moment rien n'était moins certain. Il but une nouvelle gorgée, plus grosse. S'il vivait, c'était pour Eimi et pour son équipage, sa seule famille. Il but la fin de la bouteille cul-sec avant de la déposer à terre, l'alcool dévalant son œsophage avant de lui réchauffer l'estomac. Cela lui tournerait suffisamment la tête pour l'assoupir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Demain, une nouvelle journée commencerait. Une journée sans la femme de sa vie.

* * *

(1) Pour info, au moment où Eimi commence à marcher, Haiko a 1 mois. Donc Shanks ne "se tapait" pas encore Azami à cette période ^^

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour partager vos impressions ! *-*_

_Et puis comme je vous l'avais dit dans les deux précédentes fictions, si jamais il y a une scène que vous aimeriez beaucoup voir écrite dans cette fiction (les premiers pas d'Haiko, les bêtises d'Eimi, etc.) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et si c'est possible je l'intègrerai dans la fiction ^^ Donc débridez votre imagination ! :)_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_minimilie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les gens !_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews/follows/mises en favoris sur cette fiction. ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que vous continuez à me suivre ! Je vous aime. __Je répondrai aux reviews ultérieurement, je suis carrément débordée en ce moment...mais ce sera fait promis !  
_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre... En espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Clang. Clang. Clang.

Marco ouvrit un œil difficilement, avant de tourner la tête vers le berceau.

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

Eimi le regardait avec une mimique joyeuse. Il s'était enfin réveillé. Le blond regarda l'arme du crime, à savoir le doudou de la petite. Elle lui tapait le nez contre les barreaux en fer de son berceau, ce qui faisait un bruit absolument abominable, de quoi réveiller un mort. Le phénix se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller en priant pour que la petite se lasse et se rendorme toute seule comme une grande.

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

Visiblement c'était un pari perdu d'avance. Il soupira avant de se lever difficilement, la tête dans le brouillard. Six heures… Il grogna. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de son sommeil lourd ! Pour une fois que ses heures d'insomnies lui étaient tombées dessus et qu'il avait prévu de faire une grasse matinée…

Elle tapa des mains en le voyant se diriger vers elle, signe qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il s'exécuta en baillant tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui avec un grand sourire.

- C'est le fait de m'avoir sorti du lit qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

Elle acquiesça avec sérieux. A un an et quatre mois, elle réussissait à comprendre la plupart de ce que les gens lui disaient, mais ses réponses se résumaient à un oui ou non, d'un hochement de tête.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller brusquement. Marco eut un sourire alors qu'elle baissait la tête en grimaçant.

- Allez viens ma belle, on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver à grignoter…

Il la prit sur ses épaules et sortit sur le pont, prenant garde à ne pas la cogner contre le haut de la porte. Elle adorait quand il la portait ainsi, elle se sentait si grande ! Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers la cuisine et il la reposa doucement à terre.

- Alors, avec quoi est-ce qu'on pourrait se faire quelque chose de mangeable…

En fouillant un peu, il trouva des espèces de galettes d'avoine dans le frigo, qu'il mit à réchauffer. Ça devrait leur caler l'estomac jusqu'à ce que les cuisiniers se mettent aux fourneaux. Il s'assit sur le pont et nourrit Eimi, avant de reporter son regard vers la mer. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à sa petite, pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait rien que l'on pourrait qualifier de dangereux. Depuis qu'elle savait marcher elle avait une bougeotte monstrueuse, pour le plus grand malheur des membres de l'équipage qui ne cessaient de lui courir après. Les seuls qui arrivaient à contenir son hyperactivité étaient Marco et Izou, son parrain. Ils parvenaient à la faire se tenir tranquille, mais pour un temps seulement. Le blond soupira. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été une telle terreur étant gosse, mais en même temps c'était il y a tant d'année… Ses souvenirs avaient largement eu le temps de devenir flous.

Il releva la tête en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un martin facteur. L'oiseau plongea vers lui lorsqu'il l'aperçut et lui tendit la patte, réclamant son dû, avant de lui donner le journal. Assis le dos à la rambarde, le phénix prit Eimi sur ses genoux pour qu'elle n'aille pas crapahuter partout et commença sa lecture.

Il fut surpris d'y voir étalées sur plusieurs pages les activités du Yonkou roux. Apparemment son équipage aurait enlevé le petit Prince de Janguru, île qui était autrefois sous la protection de Barbe Blanche mais qui avait demandé son indépendance lorsque le vieux était mort. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux pour réfléchir. Dans quel but le Roux avait-il agi ainsi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il avisa soudain la couleur des yeux du Prince posant sur une photo. La réponse était peut-être ici… Se pourrait-il que la nouvelle recrue de Shanks, dont on avait appris l'existence quelques mois auparavant, soit la mère du petit ? Probablement. Il secoua la tête. En tous les cas l'équipage du Red Force s'était mis dans une merde pas possible et pour pas grand-chose…

Il tourna la page. Ils avaient apparemment été entraînés dans un tourbillon alors que la Marine les poursuivait, et étaient toujours portés disparus. Si le Yonkou était mort, le fragile équilibre instauré dans la piraterie serait rompu par toute une troupe de rookies assoiffés de pouvoirs qui voudraient prendre sa place… Même s'il ne supportait pas le manchot, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il réapparaîtrait bientôt, pour que la tranquillité persiste dans le Nouveau Monde.

Un papier tomba du journal. Marco le récupéra, le mettant hors de portée d'Eimi qui aurait bien aimé le mâchouiller. Il eut un air entendu en reconnaissant la personne sur l'avis de recherche et en lisant sa nouvelle prime ainsi que les chefs d'accusation qui lui étaient reprochés. Alors Blamenco avait eu raison, il y avait effectivement quelque chose entre cette fille et le Roux… Cela pouvait changer beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

* * *

Azami ouvrit un œil en sursautant, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller. Elle se détendit en reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de coups d'épées. Ce n'était que son frère qui entraînait son disciple. Elle se retourna, posant la main machinalement sur la place à côté d'elle dans le lit. Mais elle était vide… Et elle devrait s'y faire puisque ça serait le cas pendant un an. Shanks et son équipage étaient partis loin, très loin, la laissant ici. A sa demande. Elle soupira avant de se redresser dans son lit. La séparation était plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Machinalement, elle se servit de son Haki de l'observation pour repérer les habitants du Manoir. Mihawk s'entraînait avec Zoro dehors, les enfants dormaient. Et Perona… était dans la cuisine. Elle se força à se lever. Cela serait l'occasion de parler avec la seule autre femme présente sur cette île… Elle avait dû s'ennuyer mortellement lorsqu'il n'y avait que les deux épéistes.

La jeune maman entra dans la cuisine, toujours en robe de chambre. Une délicieuse odeur d'œufs et de jambon grillé flottait dans l'air. La princesse fantôme sursauta lorsqu'Azami ferma la porte avant de se retourner.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié que je n'étais plus toute seule… D'habitude personne ne vient ici avant midi.

- Même Josh ? lui demanda la brune en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui, il part tôt du manoir pour regarder Zoro s'entraîner, ou faire faire de la voltige à son faucon. Il me fuit je crois… Pourtant je ne lui veux pas de mal, il est tellement mignon ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela le dérange lorsque je le serre fort contre moi ou que je lance des hollows à sa poursuite...

Azami la regarda un instant, interdite. Pauvre Josh, se faire traverser par des négative Hollows ne devait pas être une expérience très agréable…

- Il commence à être un peu grand pour apprécier des marques d'affection de ce genre, tenta-t-elle diplomatiquement. Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt la poêle où grillait le petit déjeuner.

- Bien sûr, sers-toi.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Alors qu'elle allait entamer la première bouchée de son assiette, un cri perçant déchira l'air.

- Haiko, murmura Azami en soupirant.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Elle prit le poupon, qui avait été réveillé par l'odeur de nourriture. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre les cheveux de sa maman dans sa petite main, fasciné. Son estomac fit un énorme gargouillis.

- Tu es un ventre sur pattes comme ton père toi, lui souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- Gaaaaah…

Elle le ramena dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est miiiiiignon ! s'exclama Perona en le voyant.

Il se recroquevilla contre sa maman. Elle faisait peur la madame avec la couronne… Azami rit en voyant l'air dépité de la fantômette. Elle n'avait visiblement pas la côte auprès des enfants…

- Il lui faudra juste du temps pour s'habituer à ta présence, lui dit-elle pour la réconforter.

La rose soupira et retourna à la confection de ses peluches. De son côté, la brune tenta tant bien que mal de protéger son petit déjeuner des mains avides de son fils, mais elle dut se résigner. Il montrerait toujours une détermination sans faille lorsqu'i s'agissait de récupérer de la nourriture.

Le regard de l'ancienne Amazone fut attiré par le journal qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle l'attrapa et regarda la Une avec appréhension. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'équipage du Roux était accusé de l'enlèvement de Neil et le gouvernement mondial mettait tout en œuvre pour le retrouver… Mais ses dirigeants pensaient que l'équipage avait été englouti par le grand tourbillon dans lequel ils s'étaient jetés. Ils n'avaient donc plus grand espoir quant à la survie du petit Prince… Devait-on considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle ? Non, certainement pas. Lorsqu'ils découvriraient que l'équipage du Roux voguait toujours, ils reprendraient leurs recherches avec plus d'ardeur et poursuivraient Shanks pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de Neil. Pas qu'elle ait peur pour lui non, elle savait que son amant était tout à fait capable de battre les Marines… mais cette situation rendrait ses déplacements ainsi que ceux de Neil et d'Haiko plus compliqués. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une solution pour qu'on les laisse aller à Shabondy lorsque ce serait l'heure pour eux de retourner dans l'équipage du Roux.

Elle attrapa une feuille volante se trouvant dans le journal et fut surprise de se reconnaître sur l'avis de recherche. Sa surprise fut plus grande encore en voyant la somme qu'on demandait pour sa tête.

- Deux… Deux cent… Deux cent millions de berrys ? Mais ils ont fumé quoi au gouvernement ?

- Non, c'est tout à fait logique, fit une voix déprimée derrière elle.

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant son frère. Il avait visiblement fini de traumatiser le pauvre Zoro… Elle fut inquiète en voyant sa petite mine. S'inquiétait-il pour sa nouvelle prime ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui les motiverait à l'augmenter autant, continua-t-elle. C'est plus du triple de l'ancienne prime !

Elle commença à lire la liste des chefs d'accusation contre elle.

- Elle est vachement plus longue qu'avant… En plus de régicide, je suis à présent accusée d'actes de piraterie, de … de complicité dans les agissements de Shanks le Roux ?

- Faire partie d'un équipage pirate est un crime. Et comme c'est un Yonkou c'est encore plus grave selon eux. Plus l'équipage auquel tu appartiens est puissant, plus ta prime s'en voit augmentée.

- De rébellion et de refus d'obtempérer face aux Marines, d'enlèvement du petit Prince de Janguru, …

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- De… De libertinage avec Akagami no Shankusu ? Ils ne sont pas sérieux ?

- Malheureusement si, grogna Mihawk. J'ai tout essayé, mais je n'ai pas assez de poids auprès du gouvernement mondial pour le forcer à censurer cela.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? Ce n'est pas du libertinage, c'est une relation tout à fait saine… Tu vas me dire que c'est un crime ça aussi ?

- Théoriquement c'est le plus grand de ceux que tu as commis, soupira l'épéiste en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

Il sentait que ça allait être très, très long…

- Je te demande pardon ? C'est pire que d'assassiner un monarque ou d'enlever un gosse ? Ils ont vraiment une échelle de dangerosité étrange les Marines…

Il regarda sa sœur, hésitant. N'avait-elle donc aucune conscience de l'impact que sa relation avec le manchot pouvait avoir ?

- Rends-toi compte, Azami. Shanks est un empereur pirate. Un imbécile fini selon moi, mais malgré tout c'est l'un des quatre pirates les plus puissants au Monde. Pensais-tu vraiment que le Gouvernement fermerait les yeux s'il apprenait qu'il entretenait une liaison avec une femme ? Qui plus est une femme capable d'assurer une descendance à un démon tel que lui ? Bien sûr que non, elle serait traquée sans relâche et exécutée dès qu'on l'aurait capturée.

Azami se passa une main sur le visage.

- Et pour ne rien arranger, tu avais déjà une prime, tu étais reconnue comme une personne dangereuse que l'on devait éliminer, une tueuse de rois qui plus est. Ils avaient déjà peur de toi, ils te craignent encore plus maintenant que tu es avec lui. Ils voient cela comme une alliance pirate. Et si des pirates ont une alliance, on rajoute à chacun un dixième du montant de la prime de l'autre en espérant que cela attirera suffisamment de chasseurs de prime pour réduire à néant leurs liens…

La jeune femme soupira. Maintenant, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle s'améliore pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer retrouver l'équipage du Red Force en un seul morceau… Elle se tourna soudainement vers son frère.

- Mais toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu auras des problèmes s'ils découvrent que je suis ici, non ?

Il se détendit.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je suis Schichibukai, mes actions sont tolérées et blanchies par le gouvernement. Ils ne viendront jamais poser un pied sur cette île. Et personne n'a pu voir que tu étais ici, le Red Force n'a fait aucune escale avant et n'en fera pas avant de s'être suffisamment éloigné d'ici. Aucun soupçon ne pèse sur moi. De plus on m'a demandé si j'avais un lien avec tes agissements lorsqu'ils m'ont mis ta toute première prime sous le nez, je leur ai répondu que je ne t'avais pas vue depuis plus de 20 ans et que nous n'avions plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Tu ne risques absolument rien ici, tout comme tes enfants.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, reposant Haiko au sol.

- Tu regrettes ? lui demanda finalement son frère.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant à décrypter ses pensées. Regretter quoi ? De s'être embarquée dans une relation compliquée ? D'être restée ici ?

- Non, lui répondit-elle doucement. J'ai fait un choix, je m'y tiendrai. Peu importe ce qui va se passer, j'y gagnerai forcément, en bien ou en mal. Et puis de toute façon je suis engagée à présent, faire machine arrière ne me sauvera pas.

Il acquiesça, reportant son regard sur le gamin. A cet instant Josh entra dans la cuisine et salua sa tante et son père avant de se préparer un bol de chocolat chaud. Mihawk détaillait toujours Haiko, perturbé. Azami l'interrogea du regard.

- Il ressemble à quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu, il me semble… Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer qui.

La brune se tendit. Fallait-il lui dire ?

- Oui, moi aussi, fit Josh en se retournant avec un sourire. Mais moi j'ai trouvé !

Son père haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Azami retenait son souffle.

- Ace. Il a les mêmes yeux qu'Ace.

Mihawk regarda brusquement sa sœur, choqué, tandis qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

- Oui, admit-elle en baissant les yeux sous son regard perçant. C'est son fils.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama le gamin en sautillant partout.

- ça a l'air de te mettre en joie en tout cas… D'où tu le connais, Josh ?

- Il était venu un jour où papa n'était pas là. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il était parti, Ace m'a emmené sur le Moby Dick jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons, parce qu'il trouvait ça dangereux de me laisser seul sur Lugubra.

Mihawk serra ses poings pour ne pas trembler. De rage.

- Portgas D. Ace, l'homme aux poings ardents… sérieusement ? fit Mihawk.

- Oui.

- _Gol D Ace_ ?

- Ace.

Le visage de l'épéiste se ferma encore plus. Il dégaina son épée et sortit du manoir, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Azami se mordit la lèvre et se leva pour tenter de le rejoindre, mais Josh la retint par la manche.

- Tu devrais le laisser se calmer, papa n'a pas l'air content du tout… Quand il est comme ça, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui parler.

Elle regarda son neveu un instant, indécise. Des cris de humandrilles apeurés se firent entendre. L'aura de Mihawk, terrifiante, se propageait par vagues jusqu'au manoir. Il valait peut-être mieux attendre, en effet.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Azami trouva Mihawk au niveau d'une petite clairière, accroupi sur une souche d'arbre, le regard dans le vague.

- Mihawk, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu savais qui il était ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Et tu l'as quand même fait.

Il soupira.

- Je suis un irrécupérable malchanceux. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma seule sœur pendant 22 ans, et à peine je la retrouve qu'elle m'apprend que je ne pourrai pas plus le faire maintenant.

- Onii-chan…

Il la fit taire d'un geste.

- Qui le sait ?

- Shanks. Et Doc. Sans doute Ben. Josh, Neil, et toi maintenant.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Comment veux-tu que je te protège, si tu fais tout pour te mettre en danger ? Un enfant avec un homme de la lignée du Roi des Pirates, rien que cela…

- Aurais-je dû refuser ses avances, uniquement à cause de ses liens de parenté ?

- Oui, la coupa-t-il. Evidemment. C'est du bon sens.

Elle prit le temps de peser ses mots.

- Il ne méritait pas d'être rejeté simplement parce qu'il est venu au monde. Il avait le droit de se sentir aimé, lui aussi. De savoir que des gens avaient foi en lui et donneraient tout pour lui. Qu'il _comptait_ pour quelqu'un et qu'il n'était pas juste le fils du démon dont tout le monde voulait la tête.

Elle reprit son souffle.

- Ma grossesse, c'était un accident. Mais je ne l'ai pas interrompue lorsque je l'ai su. Ace n'était en rien responsable des agissements de son père, pas plus que ne l'est Haiko. J'aurai eu honte de ne pas le laisser vivre, uniquement parce qu'il avait ce sang en lui.

Mihawk la regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Ce qu'elle disait était juste.

- Si jamais le gouvernement mondial l'apprend…le Monde va basculer. Cela pourrait déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour protéger Haiko.

- Je le sais.

- Et si tu n'es pas assez forte et que tu te fais capturer… Ils te tortureront lentement, aux yeux de tous. Avant de t'achever sous mes yeux. Et je ne pourrai rien faire pour les en empêcher, puisqu'ils m'incluront dans leur purge. Ainsi que Josh, et Neil. Sans parler d'Haiko, qui subira le même sort que son père.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, déterminée.

- Je ne me laisserai pas capturer. Jamais. Si je suis restée ici, c'est aussi pour que tu m'apprennes. Pour que je devienne plus forte, pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Haiko, Neil… ainsi que Josh, et toi. Devenir si puissante qu'aucun mal ne pourra être fait à mes proches, c'est le but que je me suis fixé. Je me battrai, encore et encore, sans jamais m'arrêter, pour que cela soit possible.

Il évalua sa détermination, avant de sourire. Il était fier d'elle. Son cas était désespéré, mais elle ne flancherait pas. Une Dracule tout craché.

- Nous avons du travail sur la planche, alors. Suis-moi.

Il se dirigea vers la lisière des arbres, où il avait entraîné Zoro quelques heures auparavant.

- Montre-moi comment tu as évolué en 22 ans.

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un ch'tit commentaire pour me donner votre avis (ainsi que des suggestions sur ce que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fiction, aussi ;))_

_Prochain chapitre dans... moins d'un an. Je déconne, ça sera moins long que ça... mais pas pour tout de suite quoi, je me fais rattraper par le boulot qui me tombe dessus et j'en suis vraiment navrée._

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le taper, mais en même temps il est plus long que les autres et il faut m'excuser parce que j'ai une attelle à la main, c'est tout de suite moins facile . J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira même si moi je ne suis pas méga convaincue après relecture..._

* * *

_Il se dirigea vers la clairière, où il avait entraîné Zoro quelques heures auparavant._

_- Montre-moi comment tu as évolué en 22 ans._

Elle sortit son épée et se mit en garde, tandis qu'il dégainait Kokuto Yoru.

Sa garde est plutôt bonne, songea-t-il. Pas d'ouverture possible, du moins pour l'instant.

Il la laissa attaquer la première pour avoir une idée de la puissance qu'elle mettait dans ses coups. Elle avait moins de force que Roronoa, mais elle compensait par sa vitesse.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups. Elle avait beaucoup de potentiel et il en était fier. Son enfance et adolescence parmi les Amazones lui avait permis d'être une guerrière redoutable. Et son Haki de l'Observation, énormément plus développé que le sien, lui permettait d'éviter habilement les coups qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parer.

Il augmenta sa puissance et sa vitesse pour voir si elle parviendrait à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une allure difficile à tenir pour elle. Mihawk fronça les sourcils.

- Ton Haki, Azami. Laisse-le s'exprimer, lui dit-il alors qu'il la faisait reculer de dix mètres en une seule attaque.

- Mais…

Elle lança un regard à Neil et Josh, Furtif sur l'épaule. Ils s'étaient rapprochés avec Zoro pour assister au combat.

- Ils ne risquent rien. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis bien plus solide que tu ne le penses.

Elle sourit. Shanks lui avait dit exactement la même chose quelques mois auparavant.

Le combat continua encore de longues minutes avant que Mihawk ne lance une attaque visant la jugulaire de sa sœur. Dans un ultime réflexe de survie, elle dégaina un de couteaux pendus à sa ceinture et la contra. Son frère esquissa un mince sourire. Il avait trouvé ce qui clochait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas tes couteaux au lieu de cette épée que tu as encore du mal à manier ?

- Shanks m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me battre avec une arme ayant une plus grande portée.

- Il n'a pas tort… mais lâche ton épée et montre-moi comment tu aimes te battre. Pas comment on souhaiterait que tu le fasses.

Elle lui obéit, posant son épée à terre et dégainant le deuxième couteau. Le faucon nota une nette amélioration dans ses performances après cela. Il soupira. Shanks n'était qu'un idiot.

Il finit par désarmer la jeune femme.

- J'en ai assez vu. Merci, Azami.

Elle s'inclina légèrement avant de ramasser son épée et ses couteaux, essoufflée. Josh et Neil applaudirent, le spectacle avait été grandiose.

- L'alcool qu'ingère le manchot a fini par griller le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait. Ses capacités de jugement se sont grandement altérées.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, intriguée.

- Il veut dire que le Roux ne t'a pas entraîné comme il l'aurait dû, souffla Zoro. Tout comme le mien, ton style de combat a été aiguillé et façonné par l'utilisation de plusieurs épées simultanément. Tu as besoin de ça pour être totalement à l'aise au combat.

- Roronoa a raison. Tu as appris à te battre avec deux épées, tu ne pourras atteindre le sommet de tes capacités que si tu en utilises deux. S'il voulait te faire gagner de l'envergure, le manchot aurait dû te donner deux lames. Equilibrées, qui plus est.

- Deux épées jumelles de bonne qualité, ce n'est pas facile à trouver, objecta le vert avant de se tendre en sentant le regard de son maître braqué sur lui.

-Certes, fit-il en hochant la tête très légèrement, mais le manchot a de la ressource. Et puis il aurait dû au moins avoir assez de discernement pour lui en donner deux, pour commencer.

- A TABLE ! s'écria une voix lointaine. Le déjeuner est prêt !

Ils laissèrent de côté leur discussion et se dirigèrent vers le manoir, en hélant Zoro de temps en temps pour qu'il ne se perde pas. Personne ne voudrait manquer un repas de Perona. Même si elle rechignait beaucoup, c'était une très bonne cuisinière.

* * *

Après le repas, Œil de Faucon fit signe à Azami de le suivre, tandis que Zoro retournait à son entraînement et que les gamins jouaient avec Haiko sous la surveillance des hollows de Perona. Ils empruntèrent une série de couloirs obscurs menant à l'aile ouest du château, laissée à l'abandon. Après quelques tâtonnements Mihawk pénétra dans une salle poussiéreuse remplie d'objets en tout genre.

- Désolé, je ne passe pas souvent par ici.

Il appuya sur un chandelier ce qui enclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture d'une porte secrète. Ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce qui se trouvait être une armurerie.

- Voici l'armurerie la plus grande que j'ai trouvée sur cette île. Je suppose qu'elle servait de réserve royale en cas de tentative de coup d'Etat et n'était connue que du Roi seul. Cela a évité qu'elle soit pillée lors des différentes guerres civiles.

Azami regarda les armes entreposées. Il y avait vraiment de tout…  
- Certaines de ces lames sont magnifiques, murmura-t-elle en en touchant une du doigt.

- Oui, il y en a quelques unes d'exception. Le Roi était connaisseur.

Il se déplaçait dans la pièce, les détaillant.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, elles ne doivent pas être très loin… Ah, les voilà.

Il en saisit deux et les observa de plus près avant de fixer sa sœur.

- Voici Uttori sa seru (1), et voici Muteki no sentōki (2). Il est dit dans de vieilles légendes de ce pays qu'il y a fort longtemps, deux sœurs jumelles avaient suscité l'intérêt du Roi de l'époque. L'une pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait des hommes en utilisant son charme et sa ruse. L'autre se rattrapait par son caractère indomptable et insoumis, qui émoustillait la fierté masculine de ceux qui rêvaient de la faire ployer. Ne pouvant choisir entre elles, il les intégra toutes deux dans son harem contre leur gré, après avoir menacé la guerrière de tuer l'ensorceleuse pour les forcer à accepter. En cadeau de mariage, elles reçurent du meilleur forgeron de la ville une épée chacune. Toutes deux avaient été forgées du même fer par le même créateur. Elles sont d'un équilibre parfait… mais il suffit de les utiliser pour se rendre compte qu'en dépit de cela elles ont chacune gardé l'âme de leur première propriétaire.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ces pauvres sœurs ?

- Elles ont assassiné le Roi dans son sommeil lors de la nuit de noces, avant de se suicider. Plus personne n'a utilisé Uttori sa seru et Muteki no sentōki depuis lors, car on les pense maudites. Mais l'épéiste qui serait capable de maîtriser les deux aurait tout à gagner. Force brute contre vitesse et instinct.

Il lui fit un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas aux malédictions et je n'en ai pas peur. C'est la mauvaise réputation de ces épées et elle seule qui leur a porté préjudice toutes ces années. Aucune épée n'est mauvaise, si ce n'est parce qu'elle reflète la mauvaise âme de son utilisateur.

Il les lui tendit.

- Je pense qu'elles te conviendraient à merveille et remplaceraient sans aucun mal tes couteaux à qui, comme l'a dit Shanks avec justesse, il manque au moins 20cm pour être réellement incisifs lors d'un combat au corps à corps. Si tu les acceptes, je te les offre.

Azami les prit et les détailla. Même poids, même tranchant. L'une, celle de l'ensorceleuse, avait la garde verte. Celle de la combattante était rouge sang. Elle les remit dans son fourreau avant de les ajuster à sa ceinture.

- Merci, onii-san, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ému.

- Cela vous sera profitable, à toi comme à elles, fit-il avec un discret sourire. Elles seront certainement ravies de reprendre du service après toutes ces décennies où elles sont tombées dans l'oubli. Fais-en bon usage.

Elle acquiesça avant de déposer ses deux couteaux et l'épée dont elle était devenue propriétaire après la mort d'Ouzo. Elle n'en aurait plus l'utilité désormais.

- Tu t'entraîneras avec Roronoa à partir de demain, lui fit Mihawk alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Vous avez des styles de combat similaires, vous progresserez plus vite ensemble.

- N'est-il pas trop fort pour moi ? s'inquiéta-t- elle.

- Non, vous vous compléterez. Il te poussera à améliorer ta force et toi tu lui feras travailler sa vitesse, dont il manque cruellement. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il était d'accord.

- Si tu juges que c'est le mieux à faire je le ferai. Je te fais confiance, onii-san.

Il lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de retourner avec elle vers la partie habitée du manoir.

* * *

Azami pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant Neil assit dans la cuisine, le journal ouvert sur les genoux. Il écrivait avec application sur une feuille de papier jauni.

- Que fais-tu chéri ?

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer.

- Une lettre pour le conseil des sages de Janguru, finit-il par dire d'une petite voix.

Il lui montra le journal.

- Tout le monde croit à un enlèvement alors que je suis reparti de mon plein gré avec toi, maman. Ils sont inquiets. J'ai peur que quelqu'un ne profite de la panique générale pour s'emparer du royaume. Alors je leur écris que je vais bien… et que je rends le trône au peuple.

- Neil ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, tu es sûr ?

- Oui maman, fit- il en soupirant. L'année que j'ai passée a été très éprouvante mais au moins elle m'a fait comprendre une chose essentielle : je ne suis pas fait pour être Roi. J'ai grandi avec toi dans la forêt, pas dans des baldaquins dorés. Je voudrais être un enfant normal, un garçon qui court partout, qui veut changer le monde par la force de sa volonté, qui a encore des rêves… pas un poussin couvé dont la conduite est dictée par un protocole dans les moindres détails.

Il serra le bout de parchemin du bout des doigts, crispé.

- Et puis j'ai vu ce que les membres du conseil faisaient, l'asservissement des gens… ça m'a révolté. Tu m'avais protégé de tout ça jusqu'à ce que je retourne au palais, le choc a été rude. Ce n'est pas humain ce qu'ils font. Tout homme a le droit d'être libre… Je ne veux pas participer à cela. Les habitants de Janguru n'ont pas besoin d'un Roi pour décider de leurs intérêts, qui sont en réalité uniquement les siens. Ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir seuls. Je leur rends le pouvoir. Qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Et un jour, quand je serai assez fort, je rejoindrai l'Armée Révolutionnaire, pour aider les autres peuples à faire de même. Pour que plus personne ne profite de pauvres gens comme c'est trop souvent le cas dans ce Monde.

Azami eut un sourire avant d'embrasser le front de son fils et de caresser ses joues encore pleines des rondeurs de l'enfance.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors c'est le bon choix. Quoi que tu fasses, je serai fière de toi Neil…

Il se serra contre elle, respirant son parfum un bref instant tandis qu'elle l'enlaçait, avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de retourner à son travail. La brune le regarda un instant, pensant avec nostalgie au passé.

Neil avait tellement grandi depuis qu'il avait été ramené au palais, juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse capturer… Pas seulement en taille et en corpulence, son âme s'était éveillée également. Il avait un rêve, à présent. Et sa courte expérience de petit Prince lui avait donné une clairvoyance dont peu de monarques faisaient preuve. Assurément, il aurait été un bien meilleur Roi que son père, apprécié de tous ses sujets. Mais il se réservait un autre destin. Un destin dans l'ombre plutôt que dans le faste, pour qu'un monde meilleur advienne… Elle ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'il réussisse, de tout son cœur. Même si cela signifiait qu'un jour, leurs chemins se sépareraient à nouveau, pour un long moment.

* * *

La journée avait passé paresseusement sur le Moby Dick. Rien à l'horizon. Malgré tout, les hommes étaient tendus. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui les rendait nerveux. Rien ne laissait présager d'une tempête, pas même l'instinct aviaire de Marco. Pourtant ils restaient prudents. On ne savait jamais dans le Nouveau Monde…

Eimi était dans un petit parc délimité par des sacs de riz sur le pont. On la laissait toujours là pour qu'elle ne courre pas dans les pattes de tout le monde et qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau par mégarde. Cela permettait à l'équipage de relâcher un peu sa vigilance, même s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour jeter un bref coup d'œil sur elle afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

D'habitude, elle restait tranquillement à jouer avec son vieux hochet et une petite balle, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une furieuse envie de sortir. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent des autres jours. Qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir. Elle se redressa sur ses deux jambes avec autant de facilité que le lui permettait ses un an et quatre mois et tâcha de voir par-dessus les sacs de riz. Rien de spécial pourtant. Les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations de fin de journée, comme d'habitude.

Soudain, cela fut différent. Quelque chose approchait du navire. Non, beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas comme quand il n'y avait que l'équipage. Dans l'équipage, elle connaissait tout le monde. Mais ce qui approchait, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Du moins elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Ça ne _scintillait_ pas pareil dans son esprit.

Elle essaya d'escalader les sacs de riz pour s'approcher du bastingage, elle voulait voir ! Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour se hisser jusqu'en haut. Elle tenta également de pousser les sacs, mais c'était également peine perdue, elle était bien trop petite pour cela. Elle tapa alors du poing dessus, pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

Ce fut finalement Namur qui vint la voir, intrigué par son petit manège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eimi ?

Elle tendit les bras comme une désespérée vers lui et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras elle essaya de filer, gigotant dans tous les sens parce qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur du navire alors qu'elle voulait voir la mer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore ? lui fit-il, perplexe.

Elle tendit le bras vers la mer, pointant du doigt l'horizon avec une moue énervée. Elle voulait voir, il fallait qu'il aille par là !

Namur finit par céder à son caprice, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien l'intriguer à ce point.

Dans l'eau, le calme plat.

- Tu as vu Eimi, il n'y a rien …

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. Il était donc sourd ? Il n'entendait pas tout le raffut que ça faisait dans sa tête ?

Soudain, l'homme-poisson se tendit. Des ondes sonores venant du fond de la mer parvenaient jusqu'au navire. Danger.

- Les gars, hurla-t-il, on vire de bord en vitesse !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Namur ? lui lança Vista depuis la vigie. Il n'y a rien à des kilomètres à la ronde, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- C'est dans la mer que ça approche ! Des monstres marins ! Allez, grouillez-vous !

- Mais t'es sûr ? On voit que dalle !

- Allez on vire de bord, ordonna le Phénix d'une voix n'admettant pas de réplique. Si Namur dit qu'il y a danger, c'est qu'il y a danger, pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Très rapidement, ils s'éloignèrent de la zone à risque. Lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus les ondes à nouveau, l'homme-poisson leur dit d'arrêter tout et de regarder dans la direction qu'ils avaient quittée. Quelques instants plus tard, trois monstres marins sortirent la tête de l'eau avant de gronder les uns contre les autres. C'étaient les plus grands que Marco ait jamais vus de sa vie. Ils furent rejoints rapidement par des dizaines d'autres, qui se mirent à crier eux aussi.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria Haruta d'une voix blanche, pas du tout rassuré de voir ces mastodontes si peu éloignés d'eux.

Eimi regardait les monstres avec plein de crainte et d'émerveillement mêlés.

- Les trois grands, ce sont des mâles, expliqua Namur. Ils se disputent la place de dominant. Vous avez devant vous une espèce de monstre marin nomade, qui vit en clan. Ils ne montent que très rarement à la surface… Cela faisait une éternité que je n'en avais pas croisés. Les trois plus gros doivent avoir plus de 500 ans, vu leur taille…

Ils observèrent de loin le combat, abasourdis. Puis, le vainqueur poussa un long hurlement et tous les monstres regagnèrent l'eau profonde d'où ils venaient, soumis. Un silence pesant s'installa. Tous regardaient avec inquiétude là où ils avaient disparus. Avec un de ces trois monstres, ils auraient déjà eu du mal à gagner une bataille, mais alors avec tout le troupeau !

- Ils sont partis ? demanda finalement un des hommes, tremblotant.

Namur jeta un regard discret à Eimi, qui hochait doucement la tête dans ses bras.

- Oui, on ne risque plus rien désormais, affirma-t-il.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement à cette annonce, avant qu'une euphorie ne s'empare du navire. Il fallait qu'ils fêtent le fait d'être toujours vivants après ça !

Alors que tous se hâtaient de tout préparer, Marco s'approcha de Namur, qui regardait avec hébétude Eimi. La petite s'était laissé ramener dans son parc improvisé sans broncher après l'évènement.

- Namur, tout va bien ? lui demanda le blond, intrigué.

L'homme-poisson se sortit de ses pensées.

- Oui, ça va… Marco ?

- Hum ?

- Je crois qu'Eimi est éveillée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr qu'elle l'est, se plaignit le papa. Depuis ce matin 6h elle n'a même pas fait une seule sieste !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Tout à l'heure… C'est elle qui a vu les monstres marins en premier.

- Pardon ?

Il reconcentra son attention sur la gamine, qui jouait à nouveau innocemment avec sa petite balle sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des deux adultes près d'elle.

- Elle les avait sentis, bien avant que les échos de leur querelle ne me parviennent. Elle a utilisé le Haki de l'Observation, de manière inconsciente.

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Marco en regardant son rejeton.

- Quasiment. Comment aurait-elle su qu'ils allaient venir là où elle me les montrait sinon ? En tout cas, il est extrêmement développé. C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle soit muette, son organisme a compensé son handicap comme il pouvait. J'espère seulement pour elle qu'il n'est pas éveillé en permanence à cette intensité, finit-il avant de s'éloigner pour aider à monter le banquet. Sinon ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir à gérer pour elle.

Le phénix médita un instant sur ces paroles. Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses, finalement. Eimi pleurait toujours énormément lorsqu'un des navires partait en exploration, alors qu'à cet âge elle ne devrait même pas être capable de se rendre compte de la disparition d'un des commandements de la flotte… Et elle était toujours joyeuse à l'arrivée d'un de leurs équipages alliés, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à expliquer jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait encore jamais réussi à la surprendre, comme si elle sentait en permanence sa présence… Et elle se réveillait lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, comme si ceux-ci parvenaient à l'atteindre elle…

La petite se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire avant de lui demander de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit machinalement, profondément plongé dans ses réflexions.

Oui, peut-être que finalement sa fille était éveillée pour ce type de Haki. A moins de deux ans… C'en était effrayant. Qui sait comment cela évoluerait si elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cet éveil ? Il possédait les deux types de Haki de base, Armement et Observation. Mais ce n'était pas inné, il s'était énormément battu pour acquérir ces capacités et il était loin du niveau auquel on pouvait supposer qu'Eimi était déjà. Comment pourrait-il bien l'aider si elle avait du mal à gérer cela ?

Il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air très perturbée pour le moment. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter. Peut-être que ça se passerait très bien, comme cela avait l'air d'être le cas jusqu'à présent. Ils devraient attendre de voir et continuer leur chemin tranquillement. Si jamais cela devenait un jour insupportable pour elle, le Phénix devrait trouver de l'aide. Et il espérait que cette aide pourrait être fournie, qu'il existait dans ce Monde quelqu'un comme elle capable de la guider. En attendant, il ferait des recherches plus approfondies sur la question, pour être prêt si cela devait advenir un jour.

* * *

(1) L'ensorceleuse

(2) La combattante imbattable

* * *

_Voilà les loulous c'est fini ! ça vous a plu alors ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions !_

_D'ailleurs, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué j'ai plutôt pas mal laissé la place aux Dracule plutôt qu'à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche dans ces deux derniers chapitres. La raison est simple : j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour le côté Azami en ce moment... du coup votre aide est absolument la bienvenue si vous avez des demandes particulières par rapport à Marco et Eimi, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions ^^_

_Voilà, prochain chapitre dans une durée... Indéterminée. Dépendra de ma main et de comment j'avance sur mes deux autres fictions :s_

_Bisous et à bientôt !_

_minimilie_


	4. Chapter 4

_HELLO !_

_Me revoilà, ça faisait un petit moment et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire, c'est vraiment cool de votre part ;)_

_Chapitre un peu spécial, puisqu'une partie a été co-écrite avec Larme-Noires (la partie avec Josh, comme vous vous en doutez :)) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Deux mois avaient passé depuis leur rencontre avec les monstres marins nomades. Marco avait surveillé de près le comportement de sa petite et les soupçons de Namur paraissaient justifiés. Il semblait en effet que son Haki de l'Observation s'était réveillé. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de trop lui porter préjudice pour l'instant.

En quelques mois, elle avait bien grandi. Sa démarche était beaucoup plus assurée et ses mouvements plus fluides. Elle regardait tout avec des yeux curieux et étai vive d'esprit. Haruta s'était beaucoup amusé à lui créer de petits casse-têtes en bois adaptés à son jeune âge et la rapidité avec lesquels elle avait défait ces nouveaux jouets montrait un esprit logique assez précoce.

Le blond soupira alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres, refusant d'avaler la cuillère de nourriture qu'il lui montrait.

- Eimi, il faut que tu manges…

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de retourner son attention vers la mer. Son père reposa l'assiette avec un air attristé.

Depuis leur dernière escale, Eimi était ailleurs. Elle qui était toujours souriante d'habitude, voilà qu'elle affichait une moue déprimée. Et quand ils avaient le malheur de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle pleurait ou se mettait dans une colère noire.

Dire qu'ils étaient désemparés était un euphémisme. Le médecin de bord l'avait bien examinée, mais elle était en pleine forme. Il n'avait pas été capable d'expliquer d'où venaient ses crises. Et ne pas savoir ce qui rendait sa fille si malheureuse rendait le phénix fou, surtout depuis qu'elle refusait de s'alimenter.

* * *

Namur et Vista avaient été extrêmement surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait sur le bateau lorsqu'ils revinrent d'une mission avec leurs divisions respectives. Ils firent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour égayer la petite, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa joie ne durait toujours qu'un temps.

Ce soir Haruta, Izou, Vista et Namur buvaient un verre, perdus dans leurs pensées. Marco était allé coucher Eimi, ce qui n'avait pas plu du tout à celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Izou en vidant son verre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ?

- Il faudrait déjà qu'on découvre ce qui la rend triste, répondit Vista. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait s'ennuyer avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a sur le bateau…

- Elle a peut-être envie d'avoir des copains de son âge, tenta Haruta. C'est vrai après tout, même si on est toujours près d'elle et prêts à lui faire plaisir, on n'est sans doute pas les compagnons de jeu les plus appropriés… On a plus deux ans.

- Pourtant t'es pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, ça devrait lui convenir, glissa le travesti avec un sourire.

- Oh la ferme Izou, marmonna le plus jeune agacé par cette pique.

Un court silence s'installa.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, reprit Namur, mais elle passe beaucoup de temps à regarder la mer, surtout quand on approche de bancs de poissons ou de monstres marins, ce qui inquiète beaucoup Marco d'ailleurs.

- Ouais.

- Et quand elle fait ses crises de colère, continua Vista plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, elle ouvre grand la bouche comme si elle cherchait à s'époumoner.

- Je crois qu'elle souffre du fait de ne pas pouvoir parler. De ne pas pouvoir partager ce qu'elle pense avec nous. De communiquer, tout simplement, avec n'importe qui. Même avec des dauphins ou une baleine qui passerait par là …

Les autres regardèrent Izou interdits. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé avant ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour changer cela alors ? Elle ne pourra jamais parler. Elle n'en est pas capable, c'est comme ça.

Ils soupirèrent. Haruta de son côté restait pensif. Un sourire vint peu à peu s'afficher discrètement sur ses lèvres. Il avait une idée.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Moby Dick fit une escale rapide sur une île de leur territoire, juste le temps de reprendre des vivres. Haruta revint sur le navire au bout de quelques heures, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Eimi ! Viens ici ma belle !

La petite s'approcha, étonnée de le voir aussi joueur, tandis que les autres commandants lui jetaient également un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son tonton pour qu'il soit d'aussi bonne humeur ?

Elle se renfrogna. Elle ne pouvait même pas le lui demander… Elle était trop nulle. Même pas capable de se faire comprendre de ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

- Hey ! Fais pas cette tête voyons, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Il déposa devant elle un énorme bloc emballé dans du papier avant de s'asseoir à côté en lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir. Elle déchira le paquet aussi précautionneusement qu'elle le pouvait du haut de ses un an et six mois. Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était un livre. Comme ceux que son papa lisait dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse avec ça ?

- Ouvre-le pour voir, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle tourna quelques pages. Il n'y avait presque que des images, qui montraient des objets et des mains à côté, avec quelques mots en dessous.

- Regarde, je t'explique. Chaque objet correspond à un signe fait par les mains qu'i côté. Par exemple, fit-il en lui montrant une image, « pain » ça se dit comme ça.

Il lui montra le signe de la main et elle essaya de le reproduire, perplexe.

- Voilà, c'est très bien. Tu as fait ton premier mot en langage des signes, félicitations Eimi ! Et si tu joues beaucoup avec ce livre et nous aussi, on pourra enfin se comprendre. Ça fait longtemps que tu essayes de nous dire des choses et que tu n'y arrives pas hein ? Et nous on n'a pas été assez intelligents pour comprendre plus tôt que tu cherchais à communiquer. Mais c'est fini ma belle. A partir de maintenant on réussira à te comprendre.

Elle regarda à nouveau le livre d'un air fermé, effleurant les dessins du bout des doigts.

- Mon cadeau te plait ?

Elle releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant. Elle était tellement heureuse à cet instant ! Tout son désespoir, sa peine, ses craintes, le commandant à l'allure enfantine les avait fait voler en éclat. Elle vidait son trop plein d'émotions, osant à peine y croire. Elle allait _parler_. Pas comme les autres, mais ceux qu'elle aimait allaient enfin la comprendre. L'équipage, tonton Haruta, tonton Izou, tonton Namur et tous les autres, son papa… Elle se serra encore un peu plus contre Haruta alors qu'il lui caressait la joue et lui ébouriffait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

De leur côté, le reste de l'équipage regardait l'échange avec un sourire. La petite allait mieux… Ils se retenaient de sauter de joie. Marco, lui, laissa un soupir de soulagement sortir de ses lèvres. Il avait tellement eu peur pour Eimi, tellement peur qu'elle finisse par se laisser dépérir sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider… Haruta l'avait sauvée. Le blond s'en voulait d'ailleurs énormément de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qui clochait tout seul. Si Elie avait été là, elle lui aurait passé le savon de sa vie. Mais son amante n'était plus…

Il se mordit la lèvre, chassant ses pensées néfastes. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas. Leur fille venait de retrouver son sourire étincelant, le même que celui de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher cela.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre ses jambes. Il caressa doucement ses bouclettes blondes avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, plongeant son regard turquoise dans ses orbes noisette.

- Je suis vraiment navré Eimi. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qui te rendait si triste… Je suis vraiment un mauvais papa.

Un papa déboussolé, songea-t-il intérieurement. Complètement à côté de la plaque. Un papa qui aurait bien eu besoin de la maman à ses côtés pour l'aider à ne pas perdre pied dans les moments difficiles. Un papa pour qui le petit bout de chou était devenu la raison de vivre et qui s'en voulait d'avoir failli le perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas assuré.

Il stoppa le flot de ses pensées quand Eimi lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de le tirer par la chemise pour l'inciter à venir avec elle. Nulle trace de rancune dans son regard, juste une farouche détermination et un amour sans fond. Je ne t'en veux pas, papa, oublions ça et viens m'aider à te rendre moins triste et à te dire à quel point je t'aime. Voilà ce que semblait lui dire sa gamine, d'un simple regard.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front avant de la suivre. Il l'installa sur ses genoux et commença à regarder les images avec elle. Les membres de l'équipage intéressés se joignirent à eux. L'apprentissage pouvait commencer.

- N'empêche Haruta, j'étais persuadé que ton sourire niais de quand tu es revenu c'était parce que t'étais enfin allé te faire dépuceler.

- Blamenco, ta gueule.

- Langage !

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, sur l'île Lugubra, on entendait le bruit caractéristique de lames s'entrechoquant. Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et une brune aux yeux de faucon s'affrontaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils croisaient le fer tous les jours pendant de longues heures. Tous deux avaient fait d'énormes progrès, comme l'avait prédit Mihawk. Zoro avait trouvé en la jeune femme un adversaire beaucoup moins intimidant que son frère, ce qui lui permettait de se battre à fond sans craindre des remontrances moqueuses Azami de son côté combattait pour la première fois depuis des années quelqu'un qui maîtrisait des techniques à plusieurs sabres, et elle pouvait enfin améliorer ce type de combat qu'elle adorait.

De plus, tous deux s'entendaient très bien et leur complicité se renforçait au fil de leurs entraînements. Cela comblait quelque peu leur douleur d'être séparés de leurs équipages respectifs.

- Bah alors Zo-san, t'es un peu mou aujourd'hui ! T'as que ça dans le ventre ? le piqua Azami.

- Attends de voir ce que je te réserve avant de gaspiller ta salive, la vieille ! lui fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Il s'immobilisa, une aura sombre entourant progressivement son corps.

- Technique à neuf sabres : Ashura !

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'amazone, deux bustes supplémentaires poussèrent sur Zoro, le transformant en une espèce de monstre à trois têtes et six mains. Il s'élança vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la désarmant d'un geste avant de reprendre sa forme normale. Il pointa son arme sur la gorge de la brune.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gagne, murmura-t-il.

Cette aura qui s'était emparée du jeune homme au moment de sa transformation… C'était impressionnant. Démoniaque même. Comme si à cet instant ce n'était plus le vert qui contrôlait son corps.

- Ouaouh, finit-elle par dire. Cette attaque, c'était trop classe.

Le vert rougit légèrement sous le compliment et rangea ses armes, dissimulant un peu sa gêne. Le combat était terminé.

Ils entendirent Perona pester contre Haiko qui gambadait à quatre pattes jusqu'à eux. Azami se retourna et prit son petit dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front.

- Bonjour toi ! ça va mon trésor ?

Zoro fixait le petit. C'était plus fort que lui. Il y avait chez cet enfant quelque chose de familier qui chatouillait sa mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, les pupilles ardentes du gamin et ses tâches de rousseurs le torturaient de plus en plus. Il y avait quelque chose mais quoi ? Rah, ça l'énervait de ne pas trouver.

- Ma… ma… man ! s'écria le bébé avec un grand éclat de rire. Il était tellement content de revoir la brune !

L'amazone resta sans voix. Il avait dit son premier mot ! Elle eut un grand sourire et lui fit des papouilles sur le ventre, le faisant glousser.

- Bravo Haiko, maman est fière de toi !

- Bon la mère poule, on va manger ? s'enquit le vert avec un sourire.

Il adorait la provoquer.

- Hai, hai, marimo. J'arrive.

Les poils de Zoro se dressèrent contre lui. Il _détestait_ ce surnom et elle l'avait compris bien vite.

* * *

Neil releva les yeux de son livre. Il s'était assis sur la table de la bibliothèque avec son cousin après le repas. Le brun venait de poser une question pour laquelle Neil ne connaissait pas de réponse. Leurs parents respectifs n'étaient pas présents, Azami s'occupait de son plus jeune fils alors que Mihawk évaluait son disciple et que la fille-fantôme cousait des peluches.

- Tu peux répéter ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je voulais savoir comment ton papa est mort.  
- Je... ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Il a perdu un combat ? Moi, papa il n'en perd jamais, c'est le plus fort !  
- Non ! C'est mon papa le plus fort et c'était le plus gentil ! Répondit Neil sur la défensive.  
- Mais pourquoi il t'enfermé avec Tatie alors ?  
- Pour nous protéger des saletés de pirates comme ton père !

Là, Josh releva les yeux, surpris.  
- Désolé, je voulais juste savoir, mon papa n'est pas une "saleté". C'est un grand pirate ! Le meilleur épéiste du monde ! Et puis s'il était si gentil il n'aurait pas fait du mal à Tatie Azami, je l'ai entendue le dire !  
- Je suis sûr que non ! De toute façon mon père est plus fort que le tien, le tien il est super faible. Je suis sûr que Shanks pourrait le battre et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas se battre avec lui !  
- Ne te moque pas de mon père !  
- Je fais ce que je veux."

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, la tension montant fortement. Finalement Josh détourna le regard en se replongeant dans son livre. Neil fit de même mais finalement cette dispute n'était pas terminée. Le blond reprit la parole après quelques minutes.

- C'est ma maman la meilleure de toute façon.  
- ... Papa il fait mieux.  
- Mais moi je parle de ma maman, plus de mon papa. Elle est où ta maman ?  
Josh se concentrait un peu plus sur son livre.  
- Elle est morte aussi.  
- Comment?  
- En me mettant au monde.  
- Alors ta maman était trop faible pour ça, maman est donc plus forte.  
- C'est faux, elle était juste très fatiguée.  
- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir.

Ça lui avait échappé. Neil n'avait pas voulu dire ça mais les mots étaient partis plus vite que prévu. Josh se leva rageusement et se jeta sur son cousin pour commencer à le frapper. Evidemment ce dernier répondait avec autant d'ardeur, hors de question de se laisser dominer ! Il était fort lui aussi.

- Retire ce que tu as dit !  
- Même pas en rêve ! Toi d'abord !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez les gamins ?  
Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net. Incrédule, Zoro regardait la scène depuis l'entrée.  
- C'est lui qui a commencé ! S'écrièrent les deux bagarreurs en même temps.  
L'épéiste sentait un mal de tête commencer à poindre.

Mais alors que le vert détournait son attention d'eux, Josh tira la langue à son cousin. Ce dernier repartit au quart de tour et ils recommencèrent leur bagarre sous le regard étonné de Zoro. L'épéiste tenta de les séparer mais les deux étaient bien accrochés l'un à l'autre et le sang commençait à couler.

Le bruit attira finalement les autres habitants et étrangement, dans les bras de sa maman, Haiko avait l'air de les encourager à continuer avec un grand sourire.

-Non mais vous n'allez pas bien vous deux? S'époumona Perona. Vous battre comme ça comme des chiffonniers, c'est n'importe quoi, vous allez abîmer vos si adorables visages !  
- On fait ça si on veut, laisse-nous tranquille ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Choquée, la jeune fille se mit à geindre avant de sortir de la pièce, jurant contre "les gens même pas fichus d'élever des gosses dans le respect des plus âgés". Mihawk regarda Azami avant de demander d'une voix réprobatrice aux deux enfants pourquoi ils se battaient .Un silence leur répondit alors que Zoro les écartait l'un de l'autre. Les deux garçons se foudroyaient du regard.

- Josh... Menaça son père.  
Le petit châtain resta fermement silencieux.  
- Neil ? Interrogea Azami.  
- Baaaaaah, Intervint Haiko.  
Aucune réponse non plus.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, vous serez punis tous les deux, finit par dire Mihawk, agacé. Corvée de vaisselle pendant une semaine. Et vous irez présenter des excuses à Perona. Même si elle peut être agaçante par moments ce n'est pas une raison pour lui manquer de respect.  
Les deux garçons commencèrent à s'agiter.  
- La moindre protestation vaudra une semaine de corvée supplémentaire, finit Azami en les regardant durement chacun à leur tour. Est-ce clair?  
- Très clair, firent les deux garçons en baissant la tête.  
- Lorsque vous vous serez calmés vous viendrez nous expliquer la raison de ce pugilat, sans histoires.

Mais la semaine défila sans même une explication. La tension était palpable entre les deux garçons. Bon, au moins ils ne se battaient plus mais les grands sentaient bien que ce n'était pas loin. Perona avait eu ses excuses et maintenant, à la demande de Mihawk, elle devait laisser des fantômes surveiller les enfants. Aucun mot ne s'échappait des lèvres de ceux-ci, à part les "bonjour", "merci", "s'il vous plaît" et "bonne nuit".

C'était pesant, les adultes avaient l'impression que Neil et Josh leur faisaient la tête à eux. Aussi Mihawk et Azami avaient-ils décidé d'obtenir des informations auprès de leurs enfants respectifs.

* * *

_Voilà ! ça vous a plu ? Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, j'en conviens ^^ et désolée de couper ainsi, mais le chapitre aurait vraiment, vraiment été trop long sinon. J'essaye de poster la suite plus rapidement que ce coup-ci._

_Sinon, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de vos envies éventuelles par rapport à la tournure que cette fiction pourrait prendre ;) je suis prête à beaucoup pour satisfaire les lecteurs :)_

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


End file.
